


ART: Knight Bus Quickie (R)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Wizarding transportation doesn't leave time for anything but some good old frotting.





	ART: Knight Bus Quickie (R)

**Title:** Knight Bus Quickie  
 **Artist:**   
**Media:** Digital  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** rushed sex: quickies!  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** sad lack of nudity :(  
 **Artist's Notes:** Wizarding transportation doesn't leave time for anything but some frotting.  
 **Art Preview:**

  
[Original Daily Deviant Post](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/703053.html)


End file.
